


Jeanny The Homicidal Maniac

by Blackmoor



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoor/pseuds/Blackmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by  http://freckled-jesus-take-the-prndl.tumblr.com/ and her work    Basically placing Jean Kirstein in the life of Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeanny The Homicidal Maniac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://freckled-jesus-take-the-prndl.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ffreckled-jesus-take-the-prndl.tumblr.com%2F).



Jeanny the Homicidal Maniac

Chapter 1: Traumatize Thy Neighbor

Part 1 Little Ones

 

A very young child wanders down the hallways of his family's new home with two of only friends squeezed to his chest. His friends were Eren, a marionette without strings, and Mikasa, an ichimatsu doll.

He wasn't used the house yet and wasn't sure he wanted to. The house was dark and unnerving; but what had the boy on edge was a strange sound that had rung throughout the house. He was looking for his parents to make sure they were okay.

When he found his mother laying on her bed. She seemed to be in a sleepy drunken state.

“Mommy, I heard a noise.”

“Mommy is ignoring you, Honey. Go bother your father. He is in his study.”

“Come on, Eren,” the child whispered, “Come on, Mikasa. Daddy will help us.”

The child starts down the hallway but breaks into a run when he hears a crashing sound. He doesn't stop until he closes the door to his father's study behind him.

“Daddy, I'm scared! I heard noises! Daddy?”

The child's father was sitting at his desk and didn't bother to turn around at his child's cries.

“Son, we just moved here. You're just not used to the sounds of our new house.”

The child just bares a neutral express at the ground. He gives his friends a squeeze as his father continues.

“I'm busy. Working. That's all I seem to do now. I have to work to keep you alive, to feed you. Plus, I have to take care of your dead Grandfather's finances since he didn't bother to try keeping records or balancing his check books. I haven't smiled since you were born. Go to sleep.”

“But I can't,” the child pleads, “I don't have any curtains on my windows and I feel like things are watching me because they wanna eat me! Please, it's scary! Eren and Mikasa hear sounds too.”

The child's father turns enough to look at his son out of the corner of his eye.

“Your presence tires me. Go to your room and stay quiet or the thing will hear you.”

“But Mikasa...”

“Go to sleep!”

The father turned away from his son's wide stare. 

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy whimpered as he walked toward his room.

“Let's go to my room, guys. We'll go hide under the blankets and maybe fall asleep before we die. Here we are, guys....”

The little boy trailed off as he opened his bedroom and found the window shattered.

“Mommy,” the little boy whimpered as he gazed into the night.

The boy turned toward the hall as he heard a loud crash.

“The bathroom,” the boy muttered as he crept toward the door across the hall from his room. “Guys, there is something in the bathroom.”

The boy cowered a bit as he heard shuffling behind the closed door.

“Let's be brave, guys. We have to protect Mommy and Daddy. Huh? No, you're wrong, Eren. They aren't bad people. They love me. They don't really mean it when the tell me to go get eaten by monster.”

The boy reached out the door knob with a sweaty shaking hand.

As the door opened, the boy was met with the sight pill bottles and band aid boxes flying through the air, and the freakest looking man the little boy had ever seen.

“Where the fuck is the bactine,” the scary man shrieked as he squeezed a medicine tube so hard the crap inside came spewing out.

The boy squeaked and dropped his friends to the floor which got the crazy man's attention.

He slowly turned and uttered, “Oh, well...”

There was an awkward silence before the man bent over and got in the little boy's face.

“My name is Jeanny,” the man smiled, revealing sharp teeth. “But you can call me Jean for short. And who might you be?”

“Armin,” the little boy whispered.

“Armin, huh. Well, okay, I don't mean to intrude, Armin, but where do you keep the bactine? Some of this blood is mine,” Jean gestured toward the cabinet before turning back. “Wait. I found it. Yeah, that's it.”

Jean took the target bottle and proceed to dump all it's contents over his head.

“Damn,” Jean hissed, “That one really put up a struggle. Scrapped me up like he was a cat on crack. Nothing quite brings out the zest for life in a person like the thought of their impending death.”  
Jean turned to look at Armin who looked slightly horrified. Jean smiled as he held up a bent up dagger.

“I see by the looks of you, that you understand.”

Jean put the dagger away and he looked at the floor.

“Hey, who are your friends here,” Jean asked as he scooped up Armin's dolls.

“Uh, their names are Eren and Mikasa.”

Jean bore a strained smile that suggested he was trying to be friendlier then he was use to.

“Well, hello there Eren and Mikasa. Nice to meet. I am Jean. So, you are Armin's little friends, huh? Well, you both are certainly cute little dollies. Yes, you are!”

Armin giggled shyly as Jean seemed to have started having a conversation with Eren.

“Mmm what is it, Eren? Mmhmm. Yes. Mmhmm? Yeah, really? Uh huh. Okay. What? Hmm. Well, fuck you, Eren! You speak lies! LIES! I do not have a horse face! Injected with pure venom, you vile, lint invested bastard!”

Jean had tossed Mikasa back to Armin and pressed Eren against the wall. All the while, Armin had dropped the smile he had had and now bore a horrified expression as Jean started unhinging.

“How many more are there like you? How many more? You can't even imagine the things I've endured! And always at the hands of shit like you!”

Jean pulled his dagger back out and raised it over his head.

“You don't know the truth,” Jean shrieked as he proceeded to stab Eren, leaving notches and dents in his wooden body.

Then, Jean seemed to just suddenly get a hold of himself and stopped as he looked the wood chips and paint on his dagger the looked at the damaged puppet.

“Oh...um,” Jean stuttered as he handed Eren back to Armin. “It's getting late. I should go now. I'm so awake. I need to be out. C'mon you can walk me out.”

Jean had proceeded to walk out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Armin to stare at his poor dollie. Then, Armin followed Jean into the bedroom toward the broken window.

“Hey, I'm sorry about the window, but I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you lock it ever again. Well... later, and thanks for the disinfectant. It's been nice talking.”

Jean perched himself on the window seal before turning back to Armin.

“But we'll have plenty of time for that, after all,” Jean grinned deviously, “We're neighbors now.”

Armin hadn't abandoned his horrified expression. He didn't know how to deal with this. He was six years old for crying out loud, but knowing this nut job lived next door brought the situation to a whole new level of freak out. As Jean hopped out of the window, Armin screamed for his parents, but neither acknowledge him.

Armin stared at the moon through the broken window. His eyes were wide as saucers, and Eren and Mikasa were squeezed tightly to him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am uncertain this point if I will do more or not.


End file.
